elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Song of Pelinal, Book III
Pelinal OK, i'm not always 100% pro-elven, nor always 100% pro-human,.. but; consider these quotes, in relation to the assumed singular period of what many would want of, Pelinal's history, to be only-his-own, instead of his shift in conduct, being possibly explainable/BLAME-able elsewhere, if deserving to be ; ( such as if not in control of his own actions, or an imposter, should be differentiated in the history/records, as two instead of one - his own, and then a seperate history of an imposter) ---- # QUOTE 1 "As his enemy died, Whitestrake yet laughed about the ugliness of Umaril's angel-shaped helmet and recklessly insulted the ancestry of the half-Elf and anyone else who was descended from Old Ehlnofey.[5] " ( https://elderscrolls.fandom.com/wiki/Pelinal_Whitestrake#cite_note-SoP3-1 ) REASON TO CONSIDER - if he was NOT-mostly Nord, Nords being still more directly from the 500 Companions,.. he would be of MIXED descendancy from the interbreeding of Old Ehlnofeys on Tamriel, and although perhaps Crusaders are not the most diplomatic of types, it would still be partially insulting himself, OR AT LEAST OTHER MEN (other than nords) that would by race, be under the protection and whatnot of the rebellion by the time it would've suceeded if it was going to, from their perspective - insulting your allies, at such a moment, is grossly out of character, for someone dependent on UNITY, against a common enemy. # QUOTE 2 " One of his more famous duels was with Haromir of Copper and Tea in the duel at the Tor, where Pelinal "ate his neck-veins while screaming praise to Reman, a name that no one knew yet."[2] " ( https://elderscrolls.fandom.com/wiki/Pelinal_Whitestrake ) REASON TO CONSIDER - one word. Vampires. Maybe that was editing from someone in the Second Era, when it was written,.. maybe not - you can sometimes make the mistake of assuming that something that might seem unreal,.. neccessarily-was, was simply marring someone's name afterwards in the myth/history,.. and sometimes then be throwing away the only remaining evidence of the truth. If this was not an edit in the future, when the book was to've been written,.. so ; GIVEN that possibility,.. if,.. were he somehow party-to events from the future,.. and Reman was yet to appear, then WHAT/WHO, had forseen the future? While more directly, why would any crusader bite someone's neck? ---- OK ... 2nd attached-hypothetical ; The Volkihar Clan, are in a position that would be very easily accessible by sea, through which, most dragons do not prefer to travel, but serpents, DO. Since there is great animosity / ongoing conflict between some of the dragons from Akavir(reds & blacks), and while many nords simultaneously fear but also respect the previous Dragon-cults,.. ...if a unknown history of the Tsaesci's involvement in a hidden history in Skyrim, includes some of the Dragons' motivations of some of their actions, they should not be considered to be a whole, or if you exclude the Parthuumax split, then even-MORESO - into a possibly 3-parties, not only 2, situation,.. ...if there were Tsaesci interests in the Nord subjugation at the time, and then long after that, potential jeopardy in Nords using Thu'um against others, which they did, and was a critical factor at times. This, raises alarm bells in my mind, as to how much the Nords have actually known, all through-out their history AFTER defeating the dragons ; "The breath and the voice are the vital essence of a Nord. When they defeat great enemies they take their tongues as trophies. These are woven into ropes and can hold speech like an enchantment. The power of a Nord can be articulated into a "dragon" shout, like the kiai of an Akaviri swordsman. " [ https://elderscrolls.fandom.com/wiki/Thu%27um ] This kind of 'evokation', seems potentially Akavari-sepentine like in technical-methodology, unlike what is almost religiously suggested by the Greybeards, as of mysterious 'gift's. IF in reality, the nords have been using a Daedric methodology with links to Molag Bal, since he was critical in the creation of Vampicism, AND, could have either feared or anticipated the arrival of the Tscaesci in the 1st invasion,.. ... then it's possible that the Volkihars, were the at-sea inbetweens of the two (Molag Bal & the Tscaesci ). And meanwhile, on-land vampires, were probably less spent-upon (of effort) by Molag Bal, during that period. If he was concentrating in the area, it could also explain some of his motivations for the Trianamac/Malacath lie, since familiarizing the Orcs with Daedric like practices, at the same time as lowering standards amongst the nords, would be making sure he'd covered both bases, so-to speak - leaving either to maintain high standards, would lead to him being moreso rejected as a choice of worship, whereas after becoming more familiar with things like para-dimensionality, individuals from both would rationalise choosing to use such,.. well, Orc's do it! ... etc ... be more,.. 'understanding' of his requests, or offers, perhaps such as Harkon Volkihar - slow societal-change, undermining, can be a powerful tool, for the immortal. I can only guess at how frequently, or for-what if anything more, than hosting Tscaesci AT Castle V, Bolag Mar could've wanted from it's tacical position,.. ... But after reading that there was a schism in the dragons themselves, in Akavari, a potential ancient reds V blacks politline exploded in my head, and they can be very long indeed - many of the reds amongst the reds and whites in Skyrim, may or may not be descendent from the Akavari reds,.. but WHERE are any blacks? If there were at least a few survivors, is it possible that long before the Dragonborn series of events, that a black entered ancient Skyrim or whatever it was called back then,.. and was consorting allies? Molag Bal perhaps? That last question is just a guess, but if one was around the wetlands inbetween Solitude and Morthal, i noticed that if-also, the water-level was higher,.. that a water-based traveller, such as a Tscaesci, could navigate around the bay(not wetlands), quite easily, while humans/mer, would have to swim - such a individual or small group of them, could probably maintain a hidden prescence quite easily, for an extended period of time, especially if they had water-breathing... ... SO ; final Super-crazy suggestion/hypothetical - alternative history, ok? - Tscaesci were active in what was a BAY, at the time, and could frequently go between Solitude and Morthal, and the Vampiricsm that Molag Bal created, was able to repeatedly enter the heart of Skyrim for a extended time also, UNlike the idea, that it was either chased down, or retained in Castle Volkihar. My dates might be off tho - just an idea. :) If it was being exported, re-injected through Morthal, there might be a hidden story in there somewhere, of a kind of scattering-of or cause-chaos-before-the-invasion, or perhaps a, chase-down-the-remaining-black-dragons, plot, for the hypothetical Tscaesci's prescence, supported, HOSTed, by Molag Bal. ( distractingly, the Volkihars' presumably sometimes-also hosting of others, would also work as a distraction from Molag Bal's OWN hosting, of the Tscaesci, A decoy? ) ---- The Tscaesci's reason, might be different from Molag Bal's, but, they might have had a deal, a bargain - if the Tscaesci spread vampiricism, then they could ask him, for favours in return. ---- if that is true, then it puts a VERY shady cloud over the supposedly respectable royal adoption of the Tscaesci into the Cyrodillic-bosom, or even moreso of one, if there's been simultaneous worship of 'coincidentally' close Daedra near the Malacth-deceived Orcs, who would have more of an EXCUSE than nords accepting of the tongue-trophies method,.. if Malag Bal was active in the area, through at least, the Vokihar, or perhaps just Harkon and the Daughters of Coldharbor. Molag Bal's opinion on the Castle's location, could be indicative - OK, someone come up with a plan to tease it out of him... Vurrath Vurrath (talk) 08:02, September 9, 2019 (UTC)